Using personal mobile computing devices, people are able to broadcast an identifier in order to indicate their presence at a given venue. Such broadcasts may be made for one (or more) of several reasons: create an opportunity to communicate with others (e.g., family, friends, associates, peers, acquaintances, etc.), obtain services (e.g., indicating presence to obtain networking abilities with a beacon or router, offers from a store, etc.) Examples of personal broadcasts include broadcasting an identifier while a store and receiving various offers via the mobile computing device, or broadcasting an identifier in a large conference and receiving notice that a friend is also attending (and maybe the location of that friend).
While there are many instances in which a person may wish to broadcast an identifier, there are also instances in which that person may NOT want to broadcast an identifier and still receive some services/benefits that are available. It is easy to imagine instances in which the person does not wish to be known when entering a particular venue, but still receive some level of benefits, e.g., those associated with unknown parties. However, in broadcasting an identifier, there is currently only 2 options: (1) broadcast your identity—and people and/or services may learn more about you whether you wish them to or not, or (2) not broadcast your identity—and you do not make connections that you may wish to make or receive services/benefits that are otherwise available.